1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mail indicator flags on mailboxes, specifically to a two-part mail delivery alert flag with a spring-loaded hinge and a one-piece signal flag member having a bent tailpiece, a broad width dimension relative to its overall length, and a narrowed distal end that is configured so that prior to mail delivery it can be easily tucked between the outside surface of a mailbox and the rim on the top and sides of the mailbox door that follows the contour of the generally inverted U-shape of the mailbox's outside surface. This places the flag member in an out-of-the-way position close to the outside surface of the mailbox prior to deployment. When a mail carrier approaches the mailbox and opens the door, the present invention mail flag is immediately released solely as a result of the door opening and one does not have to rely on the mail carrier to remember to deploy the present invention mail alert flag. When fully rotated into its desired position of use, the present invention signal flag is substantially perpendicular to the portion of the mailbox's outside surface to which it is attached, where it is easily visible to a remote observer since it also is oriented so that its broad width dimension is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the mailbox. It operates independently from the flag typically used on the right side of a mailbox to alert a mail carrier to the presence of outgoing mail. Further, the present invention mail alert flag can be mounted in almost any top or lateral position on the outside surface of the mailbox where it would be readily visible after activation by the person typically expected to monitor mail delivery. Bright color for the present invention mail alert flag is preferred, but optional. The present invention can be manufacturer installed, or retrofitted to an existing mailbox. Since it is simple in design and construction, and has the advantages of being easily and cost-effectively constructed from readily available materials, the present invention can also be economically manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mail arrival alert devices are known for mailboxes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,337 to Reuter (1991) a signal flag is disclosed that is mounted on a spring activated spool rotatably secured within a housing affixed to the side of the mailbox opposed from the pick-up flag, with the signal flag held under tension in a horizontal position by a keeper mounted on the mailbox door. When a mail carrier opens the mailbox door to deposit incoming mail, the signal flag is released and immediately rotated into a vertical orientation. The Reuter invention has several disadvantages, including the limitation of mounting in only one position on the mailbox (unless modification occurs), and there is limited visibility of the signal flag from a position rearward to the mailbox (where one is often situated while awaiting mail delivery) as the signal flag does not turn flat-side-out into a position perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the mailbox surface. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,287 to Holt (1964) discloses a mailbox signal device that is limited to one position on a mailbox (unless modification occurs), and may not be visible to a person watching for mail delivery from a position rearward and to the right of the mailbox, if that happens to be the typical vantage point for a person watching for mail delivery. The Holt signal flag is mounted on the side of the mailbox opposed from the pick-up flag, in a position close to the mailbox door. In its position of non-use (prior to mail delivery), the flag extends out from the mailbox surface in a perpendicular orientation, with a small tab tucked under the closed mailbox door. When a mail carrier opens the mailbox door to deposit incoming mail, the tab holding the signal flag in its pre-delivery vertical position is released and immediately gravity causes the signal flag to rotate in a downwardly direction until it reaches a substantially horizontally extending position. Another disadvantage of the Holt signal flag is that it is visible at all times (up or down), which might be confusing to a mail carrier, particularly when the pick-up flag mounted to the other side of the mailbox is also raised, and also depending upon what direction the mail carrier uses to approach the mailbox. Further, the Holt signal flag also has the disadvantages of sticking out from the mailbox, and not laying flat against it when not in use, where it may be a source of contact injury if someone walks too close to the mailbox on that side. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,992 to Young (1948) discloses a signal attachment for rural mailboxes with an elongated metal strap on its upper side that is configured with a bend in its distal end to assist in maintaining the mailbox door in a closed position. The Young invention is secured to this strap with a channel-shaped supporting member, so that no holes are needed through the mailbox surface. Thus, the Young mail delivery signaling device has the disadvantage of only being attachable to the top of a mailbox, at the site of the needed strap. A further disadvantage is that many modern mailboxes no longer use any type of strap or bracket to assist in maintaining the door in a closed position. The Young device also has a small tab that prior to mail delivery is tucked under the edge of the mailbox door on one side of the strap, with the tab being released as a mail carrier opens the door to insert incoming mail. When the tab is thus released, a spring rotates the signal flag into a substantially upright position above the mailbox surface. In addition to its mounting limitation, other disadvantages of the Young mail delivery signal device are that the channel member that is fixed to the mailbox strap is not adjustable and does not fit on straps of differing width, it has multiple parts that are expensive to manufacture and market, and it is conspicuous even when not activated. In contrast, the present invention can be mounted on the sides or top of a mailbox in an out-of-the-way position, and according to user preference or wherever it is determined that the signal flag member would be readily visible from the remote vantage point used most often for mail delivery monitoring. For example, if the person waiting for mail delivery is typically looking at the mailbox from a kitchen window directly behind the mailbox, top mounting of the present invention might be preferred, whereas if the typical vantage point of the person waiting for mail delivery was from a study window to the left and rearward from the mailbox, left mounting of the present invention might be preferred for optimal viewing. The present invention is simple in design for economical manufacture and marketing, having only two parts, the first part being a spring-loaded hinge (any spring-loaded hinge commonly available as a hardware item can be used), and the other part being a rigid and preferably thin one-piece flag member with a broad width dimension, a narrowed distal end, and a bent tailpiece that acts as a stop and allows the flag member to achieve and maintain a substantially perpendicular orientation relative to the mailbox surface adjacent to it after deployment, when its narrowed distal end is released by a mail carrier opening the mailbox door. The narrowed distal end is configured for rapid, easy, and repeated insertion between the outside surface of a mailbox and the rim on the top and sides of the mailbox door that follows the contour of the generally inverted U-shape of the mailbox's outside surface, and as a result of such insertion the present invention flag remains in an out-of-the-way and substantially non-visible position flat adjacent to the mailbox's outside surface until it is needed to provide a signal that mail delivery has occurred. No other mail alert flag is known that has exactly the same structure, functions in the same manner, has the same economical manufacture, or provides all of the advantages of the present invention.